Quelques heures avant L'Aube
by Ydriel
Summary: Le plus grand plaisir n'est pas l'acte en lui même, mais la passion avec la quelle il est pratiqué. Lorsque que cette passion est intense, le sexe se joint alors pour compléter le toute, mais ce n'est jamais l'objectif principal.


**Salut.**

 **Bon, je l'ai fait. J'ai écrit un DarylXJésus et putain je suis contente du résultat. C'est un des Yaoi dont je suis le plus fière. Donc j'éspère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire. En tout cas Nephariel, Peachy the Writer, qui ont toutes deux corrigées le texte, ont beaucoup aimer. (Pensez à la Reviews si c'est le cas.)**

 **Sur ce, Bonne Lecture et soyez sage, le rating M est pas le pour rien.**

* * *

C'était finalement arrivé. Ça avait peut-être été un peu précipité mais au final, ça ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à de grandes démonstrations de leur passion avec les autres survivants mais ils forment un bon duo, autant sur le terrain que dans d'autres domaines... La guerre les avait tous deux aidés, ça leur change un peu les idées, le temps de quelques caresses et de quelques gémissements.

Jésus attire son amant contre lui en le tirant par sa ceinture, tentant de la défaire en même temps. Daryl, quant à lui, embrasse son vis-à-vis en détachant une parties des boutons de sa chemise. Puis, faisant glisser ses mains tièdes sur la peau des côtes de Paul, il effleure la marque d'un suçon qu'il avait laissé quelques semaines plus tôt.  
« -Tu pourrais en laisser d'autres dans une zone bien plus sensible, si tu étais moins impatient, vient lui glisser malicieusement à l'oreille son amant. »  
La main de homme de la colline s'attarde sur le peu de peau visible sous le nombril du redneck. Puis, il confisque sa ceinture, la laissant tomber au sol avec un bruit métallique, détachant au passage le bouton du pantalon. Avec une lenteur calculée, il finit de défaire sa propre chemise, la laissant à son tour glisser au sol délicatement. Puis, par habitude, Paul enserre ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, faisant tomber légèrement son pantalon. Glissant sur le lit, le chasseur se colle de manière à ce que leurs érections s'appuient l'une contre l'autre, provoquant un gémissement commun.

Passant ses mains sous la chemise de son amant, Jésus caresse le torse qui s'offre à lui, pinçant un de ses tétons, profitant d'un râle rauque avant de redescendre sur son ventre chaud. Ses mains continuent leur chemin jusqu'à la braguette du pantalon, la glissant lentement, faisant glapir d'impatience Daryl quand il effleure son érection. Jouant avec ça, il effleure le caleçon avant de commencer à enlever le pantalon, jusqu'au genoux de l'Alexandrien. Alors, le brun se relève, finissant de l'ôter, pendant que le blond s'approche de lui en mordillant son cou.  
« -Tu penses pas qu'on a assez de bleus et de blessures comme ça, commente le chasseur ?  
-Peut-être, mais si tu avais un cou moins attirant ça ne serait pas un problème, répond Paul en s'approchant de son amant, défaisant les boutons de sa chemise.  
-Enfin, je me plains pas, ajoute-t-il en embrassant son cou. »  
Pendant que son vis-à-vis finit d'enlever sa chemise, le brun l'embrasse en le soulevant par la taille, le reposant sous lui.  
« -Tu sais que j'ai encore mon pantalon ? demande le blond avec un sourire.  
-Plus pour longtemps, rétorque Daryl. »  
Ce dernier embrasse le coin des lèvres de son amant, puis, glisse sur sa mâchoire, son cou et son torse pâle. Il zigzague sur le ventre maigre, puis passe sa langue sur le creux de son ventre. Avant d'enlever le pantalon, il y dépose un langoureux suçon, faisant émettre à Paul un râle rauque.

Envoyant le pantalon dans un coin de la pièce, le brun remonte aux lèvres de Jésus en déposant de rapides baisers humide sur son torse. Le redneck embrasse le blond et fait glisser son caleçon.  
« -Ton impatience à ses bons cotés, souffle l'homme de la colline. »  
Sans rien dire de plus, la bouche de Daryl descend jusqu'à l'érection de son amant. Le chasseur passe le long d'une veine qu'il sait particulièrement sensible, faisant émettre un gémissement aigu au blond. Léchant la peau sensible, il effleure le gland, glisse le long du pilier puis prend l'érection en bouche en commençant un mouvement de vas-et-vient régulier. Malgré le fait que le redneck fasse un mouvement lent, Paul est déjà haletant et en sueur. Son amant, pour le "calmer", arrête le va-et-vient et glisse sa langue jusqu'à la base du pilier de chaire. S'attaquant à la peau délicate et très érogène.  
« -C'est nouveau ça, dit Jésus entre deux souffles.  
-T'aimes pas ?  
-Non, je t'assure... T'arrête pas, motive-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux brun pour mener tant bien que mal le rythme. »

Le rythme est d'abords très lent puis, au fil du temps, la cadence augmente. Le chasseur reprenant le contrôle, remonte sur le haut du sexe, s'amusant du bout de sa langue avec le gland. Les soupirs de son amant ont gagné en volume sonore et sont devenus des gémissements, assurant à l'Alexandiren qu'il apprécie le traitement. Fort de son emprise, le brun entreprend de glisser le sexe plus profond dans sa bouche, augmentant les grognements du blond.

Histoire de faire durer le plaisir de son amant, Daryl reprend un rythme lent, taquinant les zones sensibles. Malgré la cadence langoureuse, les gémissements de Jésus sont de plus en plus chaotique, il est proche de la jouissance. Les coups de langues se font de plus en plus taquins, dont un à la base qui fait craquer le blond. Son amant avale le liquide chaud et lèche avec gourmandise le reste autour du pilier de chaire. Paul fait remonter son amant jusqu'à ses lèvres, l'embrassant avidement. Sa main glisse sous son boxer, prenant l'érection déjà bien entamée en main. Puis, il commence à aller et venir sur la queue, lui donnant plus de vigueur. Variant l'intensité, un peu de liquide pré-séminal coule sur sa main. Même si le redneck semble apprécier le traitement, gémissant de manière rauque, sa main vient rejoindre celle de son amant, stoppant le mouvement. Le blond enlève alors le caleçon du chasseur, libérant son érection tendue et rougie par le plaisir.

Jésus rampe à moitié sur le lit, arrivant jusqu'à sa table de nuit, en sortant un tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait trouvé dans une petite boutique. Il revient vers son amant et vient étaler le liquide froid contre son érection brûlante, lui arrachant un glapissement. Le blond laisse le tube tomber au sol et vient se glisser sous Daryl. Ce dernier écarte les cuisses de son amant, puis vient guider son pieu de chaire jusqu'à l'entrée de l'intimité, le pénétrant avec douceur. Le chasseur embrasse langoureusement Paul en commencent un long mouvement de vas et vient. Les deux corps sont collés l'un à l'autre, gémissant avec force, les lèvres trouvant des kilomètres et des kilomètres de peau qu'elles tentent d'engloutir, voulant marquer l'autre de sa trace.

Malgré que les deux hommes sont proche de l'extase, Daryl ralentit le mouvement avant de se retirer. Jésus soupire de frustration, interrogeant son amant du regard.  
« -J'ai envie que tu me domines , répond le redneck entre deux grognements rauques. »  
L'homme de la colline regarde son amant, amusé, en se mettant sur le côté pour lui faire de la place.  
« -J'ai pas souvenir que ce soit mon anniversaire, commente-t-il.  
-J'aime bien ça. Ça me permet de voir le fond de tes yeux quand t'es au bord de la jouissance.  
-Tu joues les romantiques ? Pas que je m'en plaigne. J'aime bien te dominer, je peux voir ton lâcher-prise. »  
Le blond passe ses jambes au dessus de la taille du chasseur, venant se placer juste au dessus de sa queue. S'empalant lentement dessus, faisant grogner son amant, il mène la cadence. Mouvant son bassin tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement, créant des sons qu'il ne stopperait pour rien au monde. Même si tout deux aimeraient faire durer ça pendant des heures, la jouissance n'est plus très loin. Les mouvements se stoppent, les pupilles se dilatent, les muscles se tendent, les corps se vident, les bouches s'ouvrent et lâchent de longs et puissants gémissements. Voilà ce que la guerre apporte, quelques heures de repos avant l'aube.


End file.
